Letter of Impact
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Harry receives a letter from Sirius, on his Sixteenth Birthday, that changes his world forever. Everything he believed had crumbled, all the lies he had been told spilling out. After, Harry learned the truth, he swore never to become a pawn again, instead he made his own side, to fight both the Dark and Light. And, Harry would not lose. !AU, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Gray!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter stared out of his bedroom window of Number 4 Privet Drive, with barely hidden anger in his Avada Kedavra green eyes. He watched as some of the kids from his neighborhood ran around in the street laughing, and playing with one another. Their laughter only made him more angry, for not only could he ever be that normal, but he didn't think he ever could be that happy and carefree. Not when a war of great proportion would soon break out, among the Wizarding Population. It also didn't help that none of his friends were responding to his letters, not even Dumbledore for crying out loud.

It was his 5th year summer all over again, here he Harry Potter the one Voldemort actually wanted to kill, was being left out of the loop again. And, it also hurt because Sirius his God Father, the only thing he really had left too family was gone, murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort had made him believe that Sirius was in trouble, and instead of thinking it through he acted like a well, a Gryffindor. He had rushed into it head on not thinking about the fact that it could be a trap, and not only could he have gotten himself killed, but also his friends. Harry knew if he had only thought about what he was going to do, that he would have realized it was a trap. If he had only thought about it, Sirius would be alive, and Remus wouldn't of had to lose another best friend. Harry knew for a fact, that in some way, shape or form Remus blamed him for the death of both his father and Sirius, and Harry didn't blame him. It was his fault that Sirius had died and it may not have been entirely his fault that his father died, but if he had of not been born, his father and mother would both be alive.

It also didn't help that the _Daily Prophet_ was making a mockery of his name again, saying that he had almost killed five Hogwarts students on his hunt for a hidden object in the Department of Mysteries. Which wasn't far from the truth actually, but it didn't once say that the five who went with Harry had agreed to go with him.

Or the fact that now that Sirius was gone the Dursley's had made fit, to avoid him like he was radioactive. Which he didn't really mind all that much but it did get lonely. Even though if they had talked to him it would be to order him around. Harry sighed and turned to Hedwig's empty cage, already missing his pets company while she was out hunting.

Harry glanced out the window, and was surprised to see how late it had gotten. The kids laughter had died a long time ago, as the skies darkened. Harry glanced at the clock that rested on his bed side table it was 6:52. He rubbed his face with one hand, and sighed. Before plopping down on his bed, with a sigh of relief as his back hit the soft mattress and covers. He stared up at the dark ceiling, his green eyes seemingly glowing in the growing darkness. Harry reached for the book that he knew was on the floor next to his bed, when he grabbed it, he turned to turn on his lamp. He fumbled slightly in the darkness but found the lamp, and turned it on. He squinted slightly when the light flooded his room, but it only lasted a second. He opened his book, it was a muggle book by the name of _Moby Dick._ It was fascinating, too put it in a few words. During the start of the summer, when his friends hadn't been forthcoming with their responses, he had taken to reading his Course Books, and some books that Dudley didn't want to read. He had learned that the things he had been neglecting were utterly fascinating, especially Potions.

Harry knew now why knowledge was the best weapon, and he had promised himself that he would strengthen his weaknesses, instead of relying on pure luck or Dumbledore to get him out of situations. So Harry over the summer, had started reading both Magical and Muggle books expanding all different categories. Strengthening his vocabulary and knowledge greatly. But, he hadn't just worked on his brain, he had also started working on his body. By, running everyday when the sun was just making its arrival known in the sky. He ran at least 2 or 3 miles every morning, at first it was hard, but as the weeks went by it got easier and easier. Some days he didn't run, instead he did yard work or pushups and sit ups. This continuous routine of working out had leaved his once scrawny body, lean and fit. Harry sighed softly, and refocused his thoughts onto the page he was on.

And, that's what he did for the next couple of hours, long after the Dursley's had gone to bed. And, the moon and the stars had come out to grace the sky with their presence, lighting up the dark world around him with a beautiful ethereal glow. Only when he heard an insistent tapping on his bedroom window did he look up. Harry glanced at his clock, and saw that it was 11:59, which made Harry quickly get up and open his bedroom window. The minute the window was fully open, owls came flooding in, they dropped the packages and letters onto his bed, before taking off back into the night. Harry stared at the packages with a childish excitement, he may have grown a lot during the summer, but that didn't mean he didn't still like presents.

Harry quickly sat at the head of his bed, leaving the window open for Hedwig. He counted all the packages, and the total number was Six in total. He opened Hermione's first, and wasn't shocked to see that a book had rested beneath the packaging. He quickly opened the letter Hermione had sent him as well.

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _Harry you couldn't believe where I am right now. You remember back in third year, when I had been really jealous of Ron for being in Egypt. Well now I'm in Egypt, and Harry it's so fascinating, I mean how the Ancient Egyptian wizards built the Pyramids, is simply stunning. I mean think about the sheer amount of magic it would take to make the Pyramid of Khufu. Even though the only reason why I'm here, is because my parents had to lie to Dumbledore, saying it was a business trip. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, I hope you like your present. I owl ordered it, because I couldn't find anything you would really want here. And, I hope you have a wonderful Birthday Harry! Can't wait to see you on September 1st._

 _Your Friend, Hermione.'_

Harry chuckled slightly, only Hermione would make a trip to Egypt a total nerd fest. He turned to look at the book more closely, and saw that it was a magical book about all different sorts of categories, ranging his school curriculum. Harry smiled, knowing he would read the book and finish it in about three or four days. He turned to Ron's and saw that, Ron's letter was on top of the package, with his name written across the parchment in messy scrawl. Harry opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter to read it.

 _'Hey, Harry,_

 _Sorry, I haven't been able too talk to you mate, I've been with the birdies (Nymphie made me phrase it like that), at you know where. Anyway, I want to wish you a Happy Birthday, and I hope you like your gift. Oh, and Fred and George put something with it so Beware. Hope to see you on September 1st._

 _Your Best Mate, Ron.'_

Harry raised his eyebrow slightly at the letter, so Ron was with the Order, and Harry couldn't have joined him. Anger started to bubble in him, but he pushed it down, and instead opted to open the package that had laid beneath the letter. Ron's present was a practice Snitch which Harry appreciated. He turned to the medium sized package that layed next to it. He opened the the letter, from Fred and George. Wanting to find out exactly what was in the present, from the known pranksters.

 _'Harry,_

 _We just_ **wanted to say, thanks again for the money.** _And, we will be back at Hogwarts,_ **this year. We can test our** _products on ickle First Years._ **We have also** _given you 15% of the income_ **on any WWW products sold, you are our** _Silent Partner so too speak._ _And, don't try to send the money back,_ **or we will prank you! By the way,** _we want to talk too you when_ **we get back to school.**

 _See You Soon,_

 _Gred_ **and Forge**

 **P.S. Since it's your birthday,** _we've decided not to prank you until_ **next year!** _See you soon **Ickle Harrykins!'**_

Harry chuckled at the Twins antics, they could have been in Slytherin if they had wished. He opened the package and smiled at the large supplies of Honeyduke's candy.

Harry turned to another package, and opened it. He saw right off the bat, a beautiful book, with golden letters scrawled across the front in a different language, Latin he assumed. It read _'Libellus De Morte Et Immortalitate._ '

"The Book of Death and Immortality." Harry whispered to himself, awe shining in his eyes. He moved the book slightly, and a letter fell out of the books many pages. Harry quickly picked it up to read it.

 _'Harry,_

 _I hope you like my gift, and I believe it will help you with your quest onwards. Even, if you don't know what it truly is yet. Just know this Harry, I will always stand beside you._

 _Selíni.'_

Harry stared at the letter in shock, the animosity of it, intrigued him. He stared at the name at the bottom of the letter. He knew it was Greek, but he only knew a select few words in the language. If it was in Latin he would know since he had become quite fluent in it. He now kicked himself mentally for not studying Greek instead. And, even if he did want to study the language he wouldn't know what form of Greek it was in. Harry frowned at the letter wondering what it meant, about not knowing what his quest was. Wasn't his quest to defeat Voldemort in the name of the Light? But, even to himself it sounded foolish, what had the Light ever done for him, really.

They had constantly criticised him when he did something wrong, believing him the next Dark Lord. And, when he did something right, they herald him like he was Merlin himself. But, even then Harry could see the doubt in their eyes. He could see it even in his friends eyes, whenever he grew angry. The doubt that made him believe that he really was, like Tom Riddle. Harry had often, compared himself to the young Lord Voldemort, and he could see why the young boy grew up into what he was today.

The Light, had used him, just like they were using Harry. They both were orphaned by the Light, with Muggles that didn't care for them. They both were outcasts even among the Wizarding Population. Both Parselmouth's, which meant they were both pinned as being Dark. Harry knew if the Light had cared for the young boy that had craved love his entire life, then he wouldn't have been as evil as he was today. Maybe, even Lord Voldemort wouldn't exist today.

Harry sighed, and turned his attention back to the packages on his bed. He had moved the other opened presents onto his night stand. He grabbed another Package, and knew it was Neville's. He opened the package carefully and saw a beautiful flowers in a pot. Some were trumpet shaped while others were saucer shaped. The petals were a beautiful ice blue, streaked with Sapphire Blue. The stem and leaves were a beautiful light green, the seemed to shine. Harry turned to the letter and quickly opened it.

 _'Harry,_

 _I hope you like your present, I couldn't think of anything else too give you. The flowers name is_ ب _رگزیده زمستان, it's Persian. It took me awhile to write the Symbols correctly but I think I did a good job. It's means Winter's Chosen One. I thought it was fitting, again I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Harry!_

 _Your Friend, Neville.'_

Harry smiled at Neville's letter, it was a thoughtful gift, and Harry put it into his mind too thank Neville, the next time he saw him. Harry gently put the flower on his windowsill, and the flowers seemed to glow in the moonlight. Harry stared at it for a good 5 minutes, he turned to look at what he knew was the Hogwarts yearly letter.

 _'Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Please note that the new school year, will begin on September 1st. The train leaves at 11:30 sharp from Kings Cross Station, and the Headmaster has decided that it would be in the best interest of the student body, to have a Resorting. The resorting will begin after the First Years have been sorted. Fourth Years and Above will be resorted in to their new houses. I wish you all the best of luck, for this new year to come._

 _Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall; Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Harry frowned slightly at the letter in his hands. "Odd." He muttered to himself, he was never aware that Hogwarts could have a resorting. He shrugged, when was a year ever normal for him at Hogwarts. He turned to last letter, and he saw the familiar scrawl across the front and he felt his breath hitch. "Sirius." Harry whispered softly, tears already forming, thinking about his beloved Dog Father.

 _'Dear Harry my Beloved God Son,_

 _Harry if you're reading this, it means that I have been killed. Hopefully by protecting you from harm. Harry I know if I have died by protecting you, I don't want you too blame yourself. Because, I know you are, I did it for you. Because, I couldn't imagine you being killed, I wouldn't allow it. I want you too know Harry, that when you were a few months old, your father James. Had given me something too give you on your Sixteenth Birthday, fearing his death. It's the Potter Family Ring, stating you as its Heir and Lord. But, unbeknownst to James, Lily also gave me a ring. Because, despite popular belief, Lily was in fact a pure blood. Her sister Petunia is a squib. Her family name is Cain, she gave me the ring to pass down to you._

 _But, there is another reason why I have written this letter for you. And, that reason is Harry you shouldn't trust the Light. They have a plan for you that is of great evil, Harry I am begging you, make sure the people you call friends are really your friends, your allies. Harry this is of utter importance, you **must** not trust Dumbledore. He has a plan for you, that I fear for. Harry, Dumbledore has been lying too you for so long, he has been keeping you in the dark for too long. Break away from the Light, Harry make your own side, too fight both the Dark and the Light. I know you can do it Harry, I believe in you. I love you Harry, and I wish I could have been there, too see you grow up, and marry, and have little Marauders of your own._

 _But, just know I love you Harry, as do your parents. We wish only the best for you. And, if you do not believe this letter talk too Moony. He will verify everything that I have said. I love you._

 _Love, Sirius Black_

 _P.S. Harry check your Bank Accounts, it's just a feeling I have. (Oh, and Harry this is the most Serious I have ever been, and it sucks. Being serious is awful, because there is no fun involved. And, remember this your enemies aren't who you think they are. But, Harry all that I have said is the truth, I love you.)'_

Harry stared at the letter shocked ingrained in his eyes. He couldn't believe any thing the letter had just told him, but he also could see the many truths behind it as well. Harry felt the conflicting emotions stir inside of him. How could he believe a letter, that tarnished everything he ever believed in. But, he also could see all the facts that the letter held. He had been kept in the dark for too long, and he was starting to get sick of it.

He didn't want to fight a war, that he knew nothing about. Even now he still didn't know why the Light and the Dark were fighting, he knew it had something to do with Muggleborns, and Wizard Heritage. But, that is pretty much it, he knew nothing else except for the basics. And, even then he felt like there was something much greater at stake then what he had been told.

Harry knew he wasn't going to get any answers from Dumbledore or the Order, so Harry told himself he would owl Moony, and get answers once and for all. Even if what he learned destroyed everything he had believed in, since he was 11, he didn't care. And, if this letter turned out if be fake then he wouldn't think anything else of it. Except he would always be wary of the Light, but he had always been. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament.

But, he also couldn't believe that his mother was a Pure blood. Not that he didn't believe she couldn't be, but everyone always said she was a Muggle Born. Why would they lie? And where did Evans come from then? Was it a cover for the family. Harry didn't know, but he hoped to find out soon.

Harry turned to the two boxes that had come with the letter, and resolved to take them to Gringotts to test if they were real or not. He grabbed them both, and put them on his night stand with the other presents. Harry got up quickly and changed into his pajamas before, getting under his covers and laying down. Harry took his glasses off and stared up at the blurry ceiling. Harry sighed softly, and turned on his side staring at his bedroom wall. Harry felt the sweet darkness of sleep start to take over, and right before he let his mind drift off completely. He told himself, that soon he would get answers, no matter the consequences.

And, with that Harry drifted off into a deep slumber, not aware that what he would soon learn, would shake everything he had ever known out of order. And, with it change the Wizarding World forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N; I hope you liked the first chapter, my idea for this story came from another. That stories name is Dark Revelations, I hope I haven't done a bad job at the first chapter or that I did too much from the story. And, I hope the thoughts Harry had were believable, as well as the Letters. And, I'm also wondering who can guess who Selíni is first._**

 ** _The pairing for Harry is up for suggestions as well._**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke to the sound of birds chirping to signal a new day had begun. Harry cracked open his eyes, and saw streams of sunlight flooding his room, Hedwig was asleep in her cage. Harry sighed softly, before getting up and quickly dressing, in to a pair of jeans and a purple shirt.

Once he was done, he sat down at his desk. Quickly getting out a ink well and a quill with parchment. He quickly applied ink to his quill, and started to write his letters to Remus and Gringotts. He decided to do the letter to Gringotts first.

 _'Dear Ragnok,_

 _I have recently come into the possession of two rings, that have been labeled as Heir Rings. Now I have always believed that Gringotts took care of the Rings, and I am wondering if you could check for me if they are real or not. Of course, at your earliest convenience. The two Rings you will be looking at, are the Potter and Cain family Rings._

 _And, I am also wondering if you could, shift around your busy schedule for me too come in and talk to you. Because I am wondering exactly who the Cain family are. I will be talking more about it with a close friend, but I am hoping you can also shed some light on the Cain family, because I have never heard of them before. Thank you, and may you always profit._

 _Sincerely, Harold James Potter.'_

Harry looked over his letter, and decided it was formal enough, and quickly grabbed the two ring boxes from his night stand, and magically tied them to the envelope. He then got out another piece of parchment, to write his letter to Remus.

' _Dear Moony,_

 _I have recently received a letter from Sirius, that I am having doubts about, and I am wondering if you can take some time and discuss it with me. I hope you can see me soon, because I would love too see you. Please reply as soon as you can, because I feel that I am about too burst with questions. I love you Moony._

 _With Love, Harry Potter.'_

Harry again examined the letter, and decided it was appropriate, not too long and not too short. Harry stood up, and walked towards Hedwig's cage, and gently stroked his beloved pet awake. Hedwig hooted softly showing that she was awake, and she affectionately nipped his finger. Harry showed her the letters, and instantly she extended her leg. Harry chuckled softly to himself, Hedwig had always been over excited for any job she was offered. He gently tied the letters to her leg, and let her go through the window, that had been open since he had fallen asleep.

He closed it after her, and smiled watching her form fly farther and farther away. Now all he had to do was wait for their reply.

* * *

It had been three days since Harry had sent his letters, and he was still anxiously awaiting the arrival of their replies. Harry was currently working on the garden that Petunia valued so much. Sweat was beading his brow, as he tirelessly pulled the weeds. Harry sat back on his haunches, and stared at his handiwork. A smile graced his face seeing the flowers sparkle in the sunlight, free from the grasp of the weeds.

He turned his head skyward when he heard the familiar hoot of his trusted pet. He grinned when he saw the familiar form of Hedwig gliding down towards him. Harry quickly stood up and walked towards a tall elm tree, and sat beneath it. Away from the heat of the day. Harry brought one knee up while the other was still extended, offering Hedwig a perch. Hedwig landed gracefully, and held out her leg where two letters laid. Harry untied the letter from her leg, and put them off to the side, stroking Hedwig with affection.

"You must be tired from your long voyage, aren't you. You did an amazing job girl, I'm proud of you." Harry whispered softly to her, and he could feel her ego growing. Harry chuckled and moved his leg to help Hedwig take off. He watched her fly, until she turned the corner of the house and disappeared. Harry turned to his letters, and grabbed the top one first, with the familiar Gringotts coat of arms, stamped as a seal on the back.

 _'Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I have taken a look at the rings you have sent me, and as far as me and a set of others can tell, the rings are real. The Potter family ring was easy to discern because I remember the magic that had radiated off of it, the day I met your Father and his Father._

 _But, the Cain ring was complicated to say the least, because we Goblins had believed that all the Cain's had died ages ago, and seeing the ring stumped many of us. But, we did diagnostics of the Ring and it is a hundred percent real._

 _And, I think it would be beneficial too the both of us, that we have a meeting soon. I hope August 15th is available to you, Mr. Potter. Until then, may your gold always flow._

 _Sincerely, Ragnok_

 _Chief Administrator of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.'_

Harry frowned slightly at the line, that said all the Cain members were supposedly dead. But, what could he do about it, but learn why and how it happened. So, Harry filed it in to his mind that he needed to go to Diagon Alley on the date set. He then turned to the other letter, and opened it.

 _'Harry,_

 _I have been awaiting the day you would get that letter, because it symbolizes the day, you have finally become a man. And, I know you must have so many questions, that I will answer, but I believe you should learn what Ragnok has to say, and I can fill in the holes so to speak. But, Harry I must caution you, once you learn who you really are, there is no turning back._

 _Even though I wasn't named your God Father Harry, I still see you as my own Pup, and I don't want to see you get hurt. But, I also don't want to force you to do things that you don't want to do, so if you are positive you want to learn who you really are, then I will only warn you, that everything will change once you learn._

 _I love you Harry, and I hope you can forgive me from keeping this from you for all these years. I will see you on August 30th._

 _With Love, Remus Lupin.'_

Harry wasn't even going to try too figure it out, how Remus knew about Ragnok or his trip to Gringotts in the coming weeks. So he just summed it up too Remus intellect, and his belief that Harry wasn't as gullible as everyone believed. Harry knew that Remus, was probably beating himself, believing that he was made at him. But, Harry knew why Moony and Sirius did it. It was too protect him and it was also his parents wishes. Harry sighed softly, and stood up, heading towards the back door of the house. He passed through the house quietly towards the stairs. He caught a glimpse of his aunt cooking something, and Dudley and his Uncle sitting in the Living Room watching television.

Harry walked up the stairs, and entered his room. Discarding the dirty ones on the floor and quickly putting on fresh ones. He then sat on the edge of his bed. Harry ran his hand tiredly through his hair and exhaled loudly. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't understand why everything in his life had too be so complicated. Sure, he was happy that he would finally learn the truth for once, the whole truth. But, that didn't mean that he didn't want a normal life, with normal adventures.

Harry leaned back and let his head fall on his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling his green eyes shining. He knew that everything would change once he learned who he was, and who his mother actually was. He had thought about asking his Aunt but then remembered Filch, the Caretaker of Hogwarts, and quickly changed his mind. He knew how hard it must of been for his Aunt to not have magic, while her younger sister did. And, for that Harry could understand why she was so hard on him, because he had something she could never have.

Harry knew if he were in her shoes that he would have been cold to his mother as well. Harry knew that his Aunt in some way cared for him, he could see it every time she stared in to his eyes. He could see her going back to memories of when she was younger, and he could see regret in her eyes. So, Harry had forgiven his Aunt for what she had done, of course he didn't forgive her entirely but he was trying.

Harry turned his head and stared at the sleeping form of Hedwig, and sighed again. Now all he had to do was wait until August 15th, and he would finally get the answers he had been waiting for.

* * *

The days leading up to Harry's trip to Gringotts passed agonisingly slow to Harry. Of course, he tried to keep himself busy, with yard work and exercising. But, nothing had worked so when the day finally came, more or less Harry was grateful. So you could find him stepping out of the Night Bus in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Earlier that morning Harry had packed himself a few days worth of clothes, because he had decided that he wanted too stay at the old pub, Voldemort be damned.

Harry walked through the pub quickly not wanting to draw attention to himself. He stepped into the back alley of the pub and quickly tapped and the required bricks to get into the Alley. Once all the bricks were fully out of the way, Harry stepped into the crowded Diagon Alley. Harry walked down the cobblestone path towards the intimidating building that was Gringotts Bank. He walked up the marble steps quickly and pass the familiar warning and guards. He walked into the chilly front room of the bank, the tellers desk seemingly a wall, cutting off the rest of the bank to prying eyes. He walked to the familiar goblin to his right, and waiting until the goblins dark obsidian eyes looked up. Harry smiled softly at the goblin.

"Hello Griphook. I'm here to see Ragnok." Harry said to the goblin who only nodded his head once, and disappeared. Harry while he was waiting examined the rest of Gringotts main entrance. The walls were a slightly darker shade of white then the floor. Harry looked at the many people coming to and from different door ways of the bank. He thought he saw a flash of red hair but ignored it. He turned when he heard a slight cough come behind him. Griphook was waiting holding open a gate for him to pass through.

Not wanting to make Griphook wait he quickly walked through, and followed the goblin. Harry glanced at the doorways that they passed, and saw different family names on plagues on them. He saw Malfoy, Lestrange, McNair, Crouch, and many others. He noticed that they were all wealthy families that could afford an account manager. Griphook led him towards the end of the hall and stopped at a door that held the name Potter. Griphook opened it and stepped to the side to let Harry through, and once Harry was safely inside, closed it firmly.

Harry glanced around the office. The floors were a beautiful red wood while the desk in the front of the hearth was a dark wood, that Harry wasn't familiar with. The chairs in front of the desk were cushioned with what seemed like leather, while the wood was the same dark wood as the desk. The walls were decorated with tapestries symbolizing the goblins past. It also held different battle weapons, like swords, maces, and broad swords. Harry turned when he heard the door open from behind and saw Ragnok enter the room with Remus.

Harry immediately launched himself into the older man's arms. He heard a chuckle as arms wrapped around him, and couldn't help but smile. "Hello Harry." Remus whispered softly into his ear, and Harry's smiled turned into a grin.

"Moony I thought I wouldn't see you until the 30th." He said pulling back from Remus. Remus simply chuckled a ruffled his hair. Harry stepped back and turned to Ragnok. "Ragnok why are we meeting in here, I thought Griphook was my account manager." Harry said with a frown.

"I believed this would be a more private setting Mr. Potter." The goblin said and walked behind the large desk and sat down. Harry nodded and situated himself in a chair that was in front of the desk, Remus sitting beside him. "Now Mr. Potter we have inspected the rings you have sent us thoroughly, and like I told you a couple of weeks ago they are real." Ragnok continued once they were all comfortable. Harry nodded and waited for the goblin to say more. When he didn't Harry realized he wanted him to talk.

"Can I see them?" He asked and Ragnok nodded he opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out two boxes. He opened both and gently set the two rings side by side. Harry couldn't believe the beauty that the two rings possessed. The Potter family ring was beautiful. The golden band gleamed in the rooms light, the Ruby was as bright red like a beautiful rose breaking through the binds of winter. Harry noticed though on a closer inspection engraved in the center of the ruby there was a beautiful stag curved around a P. Below the P in inky black lettering 'Noli secet altius quam mucrones profuturam.' **(A/N; Latin means: "Fear cuts deeper than swords.")**

And, sitting beside the Potter Ring sat a delicate silver band shining like moonlight on water. In the middle of the band sat the most beautiful sapphire Harry had ever seen the deep blue velvety stone shined in the hearth's light. Engraved in the sapphire in a beautiful silver picture there was a dragon baring its fangs. Its eyes even though lifeless seemed to shine. Inscribed below the beast in forest green lettering 'Quod intelligendum est de virtute pacis.' **(A/N; Latin means: "What must be understood is the power of peace.")** Harry couldn't believe that the two rings belonged to him now. He looked up and saw Ragnok inspecting him as if looking for changes.

"Thank you Ragnok for keeping them safe." Harry said softly staring straight back at the the goblin. Ragnok nodded before speaking.

"Now Mr. Potter I believe the discussion about the Cain family is in order." He said and immediately Harry sat straighter, and nodded. "To start off the Cain family is one of the oldest Wizarding Families. The family name became prominent in about 32 B.C. Not many things are recorded on the family, only two members ever made history. Gerald Wallace Cain a famous herbologist who helped make the foundations of a lot of Potions used today. The other was Esmeralda Barnes Cain who was actually one of the first Professors at Hogwarts, I believe she taught Astronomy. Now with that basic introduction out of the way do you have any questions Mr. Potter." Ragnok said staring at him evenly.

"Yes sir I do, one of them is that you said that all the Cain members were dead. What happened to them?" Harry asked with a frown.

"That's a little tricky to say Mr. Potter because there are many tales on how the Cain family seemingly disappeared. One of the more popular ones is that they left to a different country and decided to change their name. Another is that during the first war against the Dark Lord and the war against Grindewald wiped out the rest of the Cain family." Ragnok explained and Harry frowned slightly.

"But do you know what really happened to them?" He asked.

"I believe I do Mr. Potter, but I am not certain. I believe that they had different blood in them, creature blood so to speak. I believe that when they learned of the wars coming they decided to leave and go back to their homelands. Of course, I also believe that some of the members wanted to stay and help fight, which caused many deaths." Ragnok said, and Harry nodded it made sense. Then a thought hit him that caused him to frown.

"So does that mean I have creature blood in me?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely certain since your father didn't have creature blood in him or a lot of it. His blood could be overpowering the creature blood in you, and making you have minimal outside changes. Now maybe your body would change slightly, by becoming more adapt to some diseases or becoming faster for no reason. That could be your creature blood taking place inside of you." Ragnok explained, but Harry couldn't help but think that Ragnok was making it sound like a parasite was living in him.

"What exactly were the Cain Family?" Harry asked slowly, slightly afraid of the answer.

Ragnok seemed to think of this question and Harry waited patiently. He glanced at Remus and saw that he as well looked to be thinking. Finally after a couple of moments of silence Ragnok answered. "I believe that they were either half Veela since some of the members had extraordinary beauty. But, that blood would work side by side with your wizard one. My other guess would be an Elf or Alfar as they like to be called. It would most likely be an Alfar blood lineage. Since for the fact that if one parent wasn't an Alfar it would take longer to become one." Ragnok said and glanced at Remus who nodded. Harry frowned slightly the only elves he could think of were Santa's and he didn't want to become one of those. No offense to Santa.

"What exactly do Alfar look like?" Harry asked hoping that his Santa theory was wrong.

"The Alfar look like you do with five main differences. One, their ears they are pointed but are not as long as ours. Second, their eyes are simply magnificent. They're like precious gems ranging from Ruby Red to Opal. They are also slanted slightly giving them a feline look. Third, is their skin tone they are either beautifully tan or beautifully pale never in between. Fourth, they walk with amazing grace like the ground was meant for them to walk on it. While finally the last thing that is different about them is their height. They are normally tall ranging from 5'8 to 7 feet. But, I must remind you unless you know what an Alfar looks like they can easily slip pass your radar. They are cunning and very intelligent but not in the slightest rude unless provoked." Ragnok explained, and Harry felt his eyes widen. At least one of those things were true about him, as he stared in to his reflection and his emerald eyes stared back. He heard Remus shift and turned his attention to him. It was still slightly hard to not feel guilty around the man after Sirius died, but he was trying.

"Harry I know this must be hard to take in, but I do believe that Lily was at least half Alfar. She never spoke of it, but when I asked her she never disagreed she stayed silent. Ragnok as actually done an amazing job in filling you in on the Cain Family and the Alfar, but there is one more thing you need to know." Remus said staring deeply into his eyes.

"What is it Remus?" Harry asked fearful for the answer.

"On their Sixteenth birthday that is a symbol for Alfar males becoming men, and since you have already turned Sixteen that means you will start transforming. And, I believe since James blood is blocking your transformation you will start to get ill, very ill. And, I don't want to see that happen." Remus said worry shining in his eyes.

"So what does that mean for me?" Harry asked.

Remus took a deep inhale before replying. "I know a man that is friends with the Alfar and I believe he can help us in finding them." Remus responded staring at him. Harry frowned slightly again.

"But what does that mean Moony?" Harry asked again.

Remus finally seemed to fully look at him not just stare. "It means Harry that you will finally meet your family."

* * *

 **A/N; I'm sorry if this is a little cliché with Harry being an Elf or Part elf. I also want to apologize for making it seem like a theory then it actually being true. Well Harry doesn't know for a fact if he is an Alfar but he'll go through some things that will most likely change his mind.**

 **I'm also sorry for not updating quicker. I am also thinking of pairing Harry with a OC. But, despite all the cliché things I hope you liked the Chapter.**


End file.
